Theme fanfics 4
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Heya peeps. You people must have got to know by the title itself that I m going to post the Oses of theme 4 over here. *1st OS posted - DAREYA* *2nd OS posted - DAREYA * * 3rd OS posted - ABHIRIKA *
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, back with an OS on theme 4. It's on DAREYA.**

 **Here u go.**

Tarika and shreya are in cafeteria, discussing about something..

Tarika : tu uss ball mein ja rahi hai bass..

Shreya : arre par mujhe nahi janna..

Tarika : yaar main chali jati par mujhe saluke sir ne bhout kaam diya hai isssiliye main nahi jaa sakti..

Shreya : tho kisi aur ko bhej na..

Tarika : tujhe jane mein kohi problem hai?

Shreya : nahi par..

Tarika : tho bas par var kuch nahi tu ja rahi hai.. Yeh le ticket aur shaam saat baje ko vaha pochna hai..

Shreya takes the ticket..

Shreya : hmm

Tarika : kya hmm? Roz roz tho mauka milta nahi hai.. Mila hai tho Enjoy karna..

Shreya : ok

 **Here in bureau ;-**

Abhijit : yaar tu iss ball pe jaa na..

Daya : par main kyu jaau? Tu chala ja na

Abhi : main chala jata par acp sir ne mujhe bhout kaam diya hai..

Daya ; hmm

Abhijit : good tho 7th baje chale Jana..

Daya : thik hai..

 **Evening :-**

Daya comes to the ball wearing a black suit..

Daya (murmuring) : yeh abhijit ne kaha phasa diya hai.. Yaha pe iss tarah ke kapde phenake bhej diya hai.. Aur main yaha kisi ko janta tak nahi.. Chalo daya chalte hai..

He was about to enter inside when bodyguards stop him..

Bodyguard : shaab apko yeh mask phena hoga..

Daya : arre par..

Bodyguard : sir yeh aj ka theme hai..

Daya : thik hai (he takes a mask and wears it)

Daya (seeing all) : ek tho main kisi ko janta tak nahi upar se yeh mask..

A person comes on the stage..

Person : tho dosto aj ke theme ke hisab se app logo ko couple dance karna hoga voh bhi bina ek dusre ke shakal dekhe.. Iss party se jate waqt tak app log apna mask nahi utar sakte.. So enjoy..

Daya : hey bhagwan yeh main kaha phas gaya..

The dj played a soft romantic tune.. All found a patner and started to dance..

Daya (kash ki yaha shreya hoti) someone taps on his shoulder... He turns there was girl wearing, full length white and blue evening gown.. Her face was covered with the mask

Daya : ji

Girl : kya app mere saath dance karenge?

Daya : par

Girl : chaliye na plss..

Don't know why daya could not say no to her..

They both started to dance..

The song ended and both went and sat down on the juice counter

Girl : apne bare mein kuch bataye na..

Daya : ji main (before he could say his name the volume became more and she could not hear)

Girl : yeh sab chhodiye.. App apni girl friend ko nahi laye?

Daya : nahi. Main apni vali ko nahi la paya aur app bhi tho apne boy friend ko nahi laye ho..

Girl : ji mera kohi boy friend nahi hai..

Daya : ohh.

Girl : tho phir app apni vali ko kyu nahi laye?

Daya : ji maine usse abhi tak I love you nahi kaha hai..

Girl : ohh.. Vaise kon hai voh?

Daya : hai kohi bholi si, khoobsoorat ankon wali, jisne ek hi nazar se mera dil chura liya..

Girl : ohh

Daya : app bhi tho kisi se pyaar karti hongi.. Uske bare mein bataye na..

Girl : ji voh mere senior hai, voh duty aur desh ke suraksha mein itna kho jate hai ki unhe apne shehat (health) ka bhi khayal nahi rehta..

Daya. : desh ki suraksha matalab?. Kohi cop hai voh..

Girl ; haan.. Unke naam se tho mujhrim kap uthe hai..

Daya : ohh..

Girl : vaise apki vali kya karti hai?

Daya ; meri vali mere saath kaam karti hai.. Junior hai voh meri..

Girl : ohh. Chaliye na phirse dance karte hai..

Daya : thik hai chaliye..

They both dance.. At the end of the song, the anchor comes on the stage..

Anchor : Hope you all enjoyed.. a big round of applause for ur selves..

All clap..

Anchor : tho ek kaam kijiye apna mask utariye, par par usse phele apne bf/gf ka naam lekar I love you bolna hoga..

Daya and that girl : app phele..

Daya : nahi ladies first,

Girl : it's ok app phele

Daya : nahi pehle app

Girl : nahi phele app..

This goes on..

Girl : thik hai dono saath mein bolenge..

Daya : ok ready, 1,2,3 go..

Daya / girl : I LOVE YOU shreya / daya sir..

Both turn and look..

Daya : tum?

Girl : app?

Both remove their masks..

Daya : shreya tum?

Shreya : daya sir app?

Both smile at each other..

Daya : matalb itni der se hum dono ek dusre ke bare mein hi bataye ja rahe the..

Shreya : haan..

Daya (yahi sahi mauka hai)

Daya / shreya : shreya / daya sir voh

Both smile

Daya / shreya : pehle app

Again they smile.

Daya / shreya : mujhe voh

Both close their eyes and take a deep breath..

Daya / shreya : shreya /daya sir I love you..

Both smile.. They hug each other

Daya / shreya : I love you too..

 **Pls do r & r. And do vote the OS for 5.**

 **Guess the writer😋😋**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people here is the second entry OS on theme 4. It's on DAREYA. Enjoy :-).**

 **Hey guys. How are you all… I'm here with an OS on Dareya with theme fanfic posted byDuo's girl MAHI.**

 **And my theme is on Theme 4.**

Theme 4: Two CID officers cherish secret feelings for each other but scared to confess. They meet each other at a masquerade ball and speak out their feelings towards their respective lovers thinking they are confessing it to stranger. But when they take off the masks, theycome face to face and it ultimately leads to confession of love.

Bureau…

All were present except Daya and Abhijeet. Abhijeet was in forensic lab on some work so he has still not come to bureau but no information about Daya. One person was very much tensed for him.

Person tensed went near Nikhil- nik 11 baaj Gaye hai… Looking here and there… Abhi tak Daya sir nahi aye.. Matlab Daya sir Aur Abhijeet sir dono nahi aye…

Nikhil suppressing his laugh- Wase Shreya tumhe Daya sir Aur Abhijeet sir dono ke baremai jana hai ya phir sirf Daya sir ke baremai…

Shreya controlling her blush- very funny… Jo pucha uske baremai Bol tu…

Nikhil laughing- ok sorry baba… Boltha hu… Wo Abhijeet sir kisi kam se subha se forensic lab mai hai Salukhe sir ke saat… Aur Daya sir… He saw Shreya's glowing face listening Daya name. He laughed seeing her blushing…

Shreya tensed- Aur Daya sir…

Nikhil- wo Daya sir ko kuch kam tha tho wo Aaj bureau nahi arahe hai…

Shreya became sad- acha… Tikhe… Tu tu kam karle.. Mai athi hu… Saying this she turned to go but stopped…

Voice- jab dil mai itna hi pyaar hai Daya sir pe tho Bol thi Kyu nahi tum Shreya… Shreyaturned and saw Sachin…

Shreya seriously- sachinnnnnn…. (Sachin and Shreya are childhood friends.)

Sachin- kyaaaaaa….

Shreya turned other side- asa kuch bhi nahi hai jasa tum soch rahe ho.. Mai tho bas puch rahi thi Daya sir ke baremai. Wo kabhi late nahi hothe hai na Issiliye…

Sachin turned her to face him- kisa bewakoof bana rahi hai.. Apne apko ya dusro ko.. Wase bhi tera yeah javab galat nikala Aur Teri zutt pakda gaya… Shreya looked him confused… Sachin continued…. Daya sir roz jaldi nahi balki sabse late athe hai… Shreya downed her head…

Sachin- bachpan se Jantha hu mai tujhe Aur tera dil ko shree… Mai jyada Kuch nahi bolunga Kyu ki yeah Teri zindagi hai.. Aaj nahi tho kaal tujhe apne dil ka samna karna padega.. Issiliye Bol raha hu jitni jaldi tu apne apko face karegi utna hi acha hoga tera liye… Agar aunty uncle ne Teri shaadi kisi Aur se fix kardi tho zindagi baar dukh ke saat ghuzarna padega tujhe… Listening this Shreya heart stopped beating…

Shreya teary- sachuuu…

Sachin- zindagi ka sach Bol raha hu shree… Saying this he left.. Shreya was lost in thoughts… She remembered how Daya used to take care of her when ever she was in problems. His blush when all used to tease them both. His untold words says out from his eyes. She was lost in thoughts that she had not listened Abhijeet is calling her..

Abhijeet shout loud- shreyaaaaa…

Shreya came out of thought and saw Abhijeet and others are staring her- kyaaa… Kya hua sir… Ap ap Sab Mujhe Ashe Kyu dekh rahe hai…

Abhijeet- hokya Gaya hai tumhe.. Kab se bhula raha hu tumhe…

Shreya- Kuch soch rahi thi…

Abhijeet- kya soch rahi ho…

Shreya looked him- Kuch nahi sir… Sir Mujhe ghar jana hai.. Mujhe permission milsakthi hai…

Abhijeet looked her wired and then looked at her back Sachin was standing. He signalled him to say yes.

Abhijeet looked Shreya- tikhe Shreya tum ghar jao…

Shreya- thank you sir… Saying this she left… Abhijeet moved near Sachin and asked what happened. He said what he talked to her and said that's why she is bit disturbed. Seeing her like that Abhijeet was also disturbed. He was also lost in thoughts. Like this it was evening and Abhijeet thought to talk with Daya about the matter. He called Daya…

On call…

Daya- haan Abhijeet bolo…

Abhijeet- Daya kaha hai tu…

Daya- arey tujhe bataya tha na ki ek party mai jaraha hu.. Bas rasthe mai hu..

Abhijeet- haan wo bhul gaya.…

Daya- kya hua.. Baat kya hai.. Tu pareshan lag raha hai..

Abhijeet- haan pareshan tho hu.. Par apne liye nahi.. Shreya ke liye..

Daya listening Shreya name he became tensed- Shreya ke liye.. Kya hua ussa. Tik tho hai wo…

Abhijeet- uske liye tu Kyu itna pareshan horaha hai.. Ussa kuch bhi ho tujhe Kyu Itnipareshani horahi hai..

Daya tensed- yeah tu kya Bol raha hai.. Phele baata ki kya hua hai Shreya ko…

Abhijeet- nahi phele tu Bol ki tujhe Shreya ki Itni parwa Kyu hai… Kya lagthi hai wo Teri. Sirf ek colleague Jase baki Sab hai.. Tho phir uske liye itna Kyu pareshan horaha hai..

Daya became serious- Abhijeet tujhe pata hai ki Shreya ke liye mera dil mai kya hai. Phir bhi puch raha hai ki kya lagthi hai wo meri…

Abhijeet- Mujhe pata hai Daya. Lekin iska kya faida. Jissa pata hona chahiye.. Jisko bolna chahiye ussa tho nahi bola na tumne...

Daya- Abhijeet yeah tu kya lekar baait Gaya.. Shreya kaha hai.. Kasi hai wo… Phele yeah baata ki kya hua hai ussa…

Abhijeet- ussa kuch bhi nahi hua hai Daya.. Agar tu apne dil ki baat jald se jald ussa nahi baataya tho hosaktha hai ki wo tujse dur chali jaye… Hosaktha hai ki uske parents uski shaadi kisi Aur se karde… Listening this Daya heart stopped beating. He shivered thinking of losing Shreya. He was lost in thoughts. He reached resort and stood at parking lot lost in Shreya thoughts. Call got cut when Abhijeet didn't get any response from Daya. He understood Daya was lost in Shreya's thoughts.. Daya was thinking about Shreya, Her smile which makes him to smile. Her blush when their colleagues tease her by taking Daya stare on him when they are alone in bureau. Every word every moment with her made him to love her more and more but refused to say her his feelings because of his past life.. He was completely lost in her thoughts but came out by his friend voice..

Daya friend- Manish…

Manish- Daya kaha kho Gaya.. Kab se bhula raha hu…

Daya came out of thoughts- haan sorry yaar kuch soch raha tha…

Manish- acha tikhe ab andar tho chal..

Daya smiled lightly- haan chal… He moved but his friend stopped..

Manish- arey ek minute. Yeah tho phehan le…

Daya- yeah kya hai…

Manish- mask hai.. Aaj function ka theme masquerade hai Issiliye..

Daya taking mask from him- kya themes rakhthe ho yaar tum Aur tumhari wife.. Manish smiled and then they went inside… Daya saw all dancing drinking. He meet Manish wife but of no use as she too wore mask even every person in party wore mask. He meet his old friends and they all was having fun with drink Daya got bored and he sat at one corner and was looking all. He was again lost in Shreya's thoughts but came out listening a voice…

Person on call- yaar mai tho kab ka agai party mai… Nisha tho apne friends uske pati ke friends ke saat busy hai.. Aur humhare group ke friends ka tho tujhe pata hai. Unhe tho bas enjoy karna hai drink karna hai chahe patner koi bhi ho.. Wase Teri baat achi hai. Tu yaha Mumbai mai nahi hai Issiliye bach gai. Nahi tho tu bhi mera Jase pacc jathi iss party mai… Mai tho yaha Nisha ki zid ki wajase aai thi… Nahi tho mera bilkul bhi mood nahi tha party mai aneka… She talked for sometime and then call cut. She turned her face and saw aperson at her side sitting and even he is alone..

Waiter came near both- mam sir drinks for you both…

Person - no thanks I don't drink…

Daya- Could You get some soft drinks….. Person looked Daya and gave light smile but they both couldn't see their faces as they wore mask on their faces and even light was dim same like disco lights. Both gave a light smile to each other. Waiter brought soft drinks and gave to both and left from there living them both alone. They both was looking here and there and was feeling bored in the party. Both was lost in some thoughts but came out by listening an announcement..

A boy on stage- excuse me everyone.. Listen here… music was stopped and All attention moved towards that boy.. Daya and that person also saw what's going on.

Boy- hi everyone… My name is sushanth and I would like to thank Manish and his wife Nisha for giving this beautiful party and gathering all friends again her.. All smiled. So I'm here to announce something and also confess something… All started shouting and asking him what is that matter..

Sushanth smiling- haan Bol raha hu… Actually ek saal phele mai Ashe hi ek party mai ek ladki se mila tha Aur pyaar hogaya. Lekin kabhi Bol nahi paya. Issiliye Aaj mai apna pyaar ussa se confess karna chatha hu.. Saying this he went near his love and confessed his feelings and love to her. That girl also accepted his proposal.

Seeing this all Daya and the person beside him laughed… both looked each other..

Daya- ap hass Kyu rahi hai…

Person- Wase ap bhi tho hass rahe hai….

Daya- haan par ap phele boliye…. ladies first. Tho ap boliye ap hass Kyu rahi hai…

Person smiled- actually Mujhe yeah proposal dekh kar hassi agai… Aur ap Kyu hass rahe the…

Daya smiling- same here… Mujhe bhi yeah proposal dekh kar hassi agai… Matlab pyaar ek asi chiz hai jo sochne par bhi samjh mai nahi atha hai… Aur...

Person smiling- Aur yaha par log ussa bas teen shabdo mai bol dethe hai…

Daya- bolne se tho sirf baate pata chalthi hai…

Person- Lekin pyaar tho bolne se nahi ankho mai dekh kar hotha hai... Person was lost in thoughts…

Person PoV- Jase Mujhe unki ankho mai dekh kar pata chaljatha hai ki wo kya bolna chathe hai… Aaj tak Mujhe kabhi puchne ki zarurat nahi padi unse unki dil ki baat. Kyu ki Mujhe pata hai ki mera Daya sir sirf apne Shreya se pyaar karthe hai… Lekin jab tak ek dusre ko bolenga nahi mai maa baba ko kase baataungi apne pyaar ke baremai…. Aur hum aage ek saat kase jiyenga….. She was lost in thoughts but came out by Daya voice…

Daya- sahi kaha apne.. Pyaar mai log bolthe hai ki wo yeah karenga wo karenga ek dusre ke liye.. Par pyaar mai bolne ki nahi balki ankho mai ek dusre ke liye pyaar dekhne Aur ussa samaj ne ki zarurat hai…

Shreya- right… Humhe apna pyaar shabdo mai nahi unki ankho mai dekhna chahiye… Jase wo samaj Jathe hai meri ankho mai dekh kar ki Mujhe kya chahiye Aur…

Daya- Jase wo samaj jathi hai meri ankho mai dekh kar ki mai kya sochtha hu Aur kya bolna chatha hu… Saying this both looked each other..

Shreya- sorry baat kaha se kaha agai… They looked each other but due to dim light in party they couldn't see each other clearly and also they where wearing mask on their faces..

Daya smiling- lagtha hai ap kisi se pyaar karthi hai…

Shreya blushing- haan.. Karthi hu Lekin kabhi bolne ki himmat nahi hui… Infact Mujhe hamesha asa lagtha hai ki bolne ki kya zarurat hai jab Mujhe pata hai ki mai unse pyaar karthi hu aur wo mujse pyaar karthe hai… Unki ankho mai mane apne liye hamesha pyaar dekha hai….

Daya smiled- that's so nice…

Shreya smiled- tho if I'm not wrong ap bhi kisi se pyaar karthe hai…

Daya blushing- haan… Lekin kabhi bataya nahi bilkul ap ki taraha… ussa dekhthe hi hooto par hassi ajathi hai… Uski awaz Itni mithi hothi hai ki maan kartha hai hamesha suntha hi rahu.. Aur uski ankhe wo tho duniya ki Sab se kubsurat ankhe hai.. Unmai kho Jane ki baat hi alag hai… Uski ankho mai uska saaf dil, mera liye pyaar dikhai detha hai…

Shreya smiling- Issa hi tho pyaar khethe hai… Pyaar bolne ki nahi samaj ne ki hothi hai…

Daya- Jase uske bhina bole uske dard ko samaj na… Kushi ko tho hum bhina bole samaj Jathe hai… Par dard ko bhina bole samajne wala hi sahi maayne mai pyaar ko samaj saktha hai….

Shreya- Jase chot Mujhe lagthi hai Aur dard unki ankho mai dikhai detha hai…

Daya- Jase taklif Mujhe hothi hai par anhsu uski ankho mai se nikal the hai….

Shreya- har waqt Mujhe bachane bhina soche samjhe ajathe hai meri ek phone call pe…. Apna Sara kam chodkar ajathe hai sirf Mujhe bachane… Bhina kisi ke parwa kiye... Yaha tak apni kudh ki parwa bhi nahi karthe…

Daya- har Muskil waqt par Sab se phele Mujhe yaad karthi hai jase ki mera alawa kisi Aur par viswas hi nahi karsakthi... Itna viswas karne wala humhare zindagi mai wahi asaktha hai jo hum se Sab se zyada pyaar kare… jissa Sab se zyada Yaha tak kudh se zyada mujpar viswas hai…

Shreya- puri duniya mera kifal hojaye Lekin wo hamesha mera saat khade rahe…

Daya- Mujhe bachane ke liye puri duniya se laad jathi hai wo…

Daya/Shreya lost in each other thoughts- issa hi tho pyaar khethe hai… Both looked each other and laughed but couldn't see each other due to masks on their faces...

Shreya- lagtha hai hum dono ki soch bohut milthi julthi hai pyaar ke mamle mai…

Daya- haan shayad Issiliye Kyu ki hum jisa se pyaar karthe hai wo bilkul humhare taraha hai.. Kabhi humhe unhe bolne ki zarurat nahi padi Aur wo kabhi chuke nahi humhari unkahi baate samajne mai… Ab dekhiye bhina ek dusre ko Jane hum dono ne apne life ke important persons ke baremai bataya jab ki humne Aaj tak unhe nahi bataya jissa se hum pyaar karthe hai…

Shreya- sahi kaha apne… Lekin khethe hai na ki wo pyaar hi kya jo bolne se pata chale sahi maayne mai Pyaar tho wo hai jo bolne se nahi samjhne se hothi hai…

Daya- Issiliye hum dono ajnabi hokar ek dusre ko apni maan ki baat bataya bhina kisi jijak ke... Jab ki humhe kabhi zarurat nahi padi hamhare pyaar ke baremai unko bataye jo humse pyaar karthe hai… Kyu ki wo humhare pyaar ko samajtha hai Aur pyaar bhi karthe hai humse…. Issiliye kabhi baata ne ki zarurat nahi padi….

Shreya smiling- haan… Anyways it was nice meeting you. Ab Mujhe nikal na chahiye.. Bohut late hogaya.. And thank you Aaj apki wajase meri baadi si uljan sulaj gai…

Daya- infact Mujhe bhi apko yahi bolna tha… Aaj apki wajase meri bhi uljan sulaj gai…

Daya/Shreya- Wase konsi uljan… Both smiled as they said together…

Shreya- ap boliye phele… no ladies first issbaar...

Daya smiling- yaa sure.. Actually mai yeah uljan mai fass Gaya ki agar Maine ussa wo teen shaabd nahi Kahi tho hum dono kase ek honga jab ki Mujhe bolne ki zarurat hi nahi hai.. Kyu ki ussa pata hai ki mai ussa se kitna pyaar kartha hu bhina mera bole… Aur apki kya uljan hai…

Shreya smiling- same here.. Mai bhi wahi soch rahi thi.. Lekin sach tho yeah hai ki bhina bole hi hum dono ne apne pyaar ka izzar apne apne pyaar se kardiya hai…

Daya- haan… Bhina bole samaj jaye ussa hi tho pyaar khethe hai.. Aur humne bhina bole apne apne pyaar ka izzar kardiya hai… Ab tho bas lafzo se bolna hai Aur wo bhi sirf Issiliye taki duniya ko yeah pata chale ki hum apne apne pyaar se kitna pyaar karthe hai…

Shreya- haan… Kyu ki duniya ko tho sirf lafzo ki basha samaj mai athi hai… Pyaar ki basha tho wo samaj sakthe hai jo Sacha pyaar kartha hai… Jase humhare pyaar karne wale samaj gaye bhina koi shikayat…

Daya- haan… Jaha pyaar hotha hai waha kabhi koi shikayat nahi hothi… Issiliye tho humhara pyaar bohut hi pyaara hai humhare liye….

Shreya- Issiliye Aaj tak humhare kuch bhi na bolne par bhi humhara intezzar kiya bhina koi shikayat Kyu ki wo humhare pyaar ko lafzo mai nahi ankho mai dekha the hai…

Daya- right… Really it was nice meeting you…

Shreya smiling- same here… So I should leave know… it's already very late...

Daya- yaa infact even I should leave know.. Mai tho phele hi iss party se bore hogaya tha.. Wo tho apse baat karthe karthe pata hi nahi chala ki hum party mai hai..

Shreya- haan Mujhe bhi…

Daya- chaliye mai apke saat bahar tak atha hu… Shreya nodded and then they moved out. They both came out and walked towards parking lot but in between there they saw swimming pool… They both stood at pool and looked towards water and saw mask still on there face. Both smiled seeing this..

Daya- lo party se tho bhahar agai.. Lekin party ke theme se bhahar nahi aye… abhi tak humne mask nahi nikala…. They laughed without seeing each other and took off there mask and looked towards pool… Both was shocked to see the image in water. They both soon faced each other and the only word they had on their lips was…

Daya/Shreya- Shreya/Daya sir… Both became silent. Only their eyes talked with them.. They both laughed and started looking here and there..

Daya- tum yaha kase…

Shreya embarrassed- wo Nisha meri friend hai… Aur ap…

Daya- tumhari dost ka husband Manish mera dost hai… Both became silent. They both instead of walking towards parking they started walking in garden..

Daya was walking and at his left side Shreya was walking and both was looking at different directions…

Daya without looking her- Sab se unique proposal hai humhara…

Shreya blushing- haan jissa Aaj tak kisi ne na dekha hoga…

Daya stopped and turned Shreya towards him and looking into her eyes- na sunna hoga… Shreya blushed and downed her head… Daya smiled seeing her blushing. He moved her chin up and looking into her eyes…

Daya- thodi der phele hum dono ek ajnabhiyo ki taraha baat kar rahe the ki ek dusre ki ankho mai dekh kar humhe pata chal jatha hai ki hum kya soch rahe hai Aur kya chathe…

Shreya looking into his eyes- haan… Jase abhi Mujhe apke ankho mai dekh kar pata chal gaya ki abhi ap kya chathe hai… Saying this she closed her eyes.. Daya smiled as she understood what he want.. He saw her eyes closed and Shreya could feel his touch on her cheek and the next moment his lips on her.. She shivered on his touch and was experiencing her life's best moment with her love Daya sir. Daya rounded his one arm on her waist and other on her cheek.. And pulled her close to him.. She can feel his hot touch on her body in the cool weather… Daya was lost in her and caught her lips and smiled under kiss when she to responded. She moved her hands in his hair and Daya hands was exploring on her was wearing peach color strapless long dress and Daya was wearing black shirt with blue jeans. His hands touched her uncovered shoulder and she can feel goosebumps on her body and shivered on his touch. Daya smiled when he felt her shiver because of his touch. They were lost in each other and after nearly 20 minutes they broke from kiss and was lost in each other..

They spent the hole night with each other talking lost in each other and next day they went to bureau and infront of everyone they proposed each other with words so that all could know… But true is that their proposal was done long back when they fell in love for each other… This was the only official announcement for the world…

Daya/Shreya looking into each other eyes- I love you Shreya/Daya sir.. Both said at same time….

All was happy for them both and was shocked to listen that this all happened in masquerade party before night…

 **A/N: so this is the end of OS… Hope you all liked If yes please do REVIEWS.**.

 **Wonderful OS isn't it guys. Do review and do vote the OS for 5. Guess the writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people...back with the next OS of theme 4. Date petition for every theme is closed. This is on ABHIRIKA...enjoy :-)**

A lady is sitting in a park looking very angry ..may be she had a quarrel with some one thinking about her last conversation before night ,,how he shouted on her

Her mind diverted to nearby bench where two old people were talking she was smiling while listening to them because the old man is trying to convince her lady ,, she tried to here their conversation

"jaanu pls maanjao na" said old man

' nahi mujhe kahi nahi jaaana aaapke saath '

"tumhe bohat acha lage ga,,ek baar maan jao na,,mere liye"

now our curly beauty interrupted them

hello uncle!hai aunty,,she said

"hello"said old man

"actually mai bohat der se aapki baatein sun rahi hun,,sorry nahi sun na chahiye tha,,I know ki badmanners hai ,,par aapki baton se laga ki aap kuch behes kar rahe the ,,kya aap mujhe bata sakte hai ,,ho sake tho mai aapki madad kar sakuungi,,If you don't mind "

'wo actually hum...but the old man interrupted ,,,wo kya hai na beta mai apni biwi ko kisi party me invite karna chahta hun par ye hai ki kahi nahi jana chahti hai,,tum he batao ki hame jaana chahiye ya nahi'

"of course aaapko jana chahiye aunty,,uncle itne pyaar se samjha jo rahe hai"

'nahi beta ye ek masquerade ball event hai aur isme wo jo hai na mask pehenna padta hai,,aur mai bhudi aurat ye sab kuch karte hue acha nahi lagta hai,,aur mujhe respiration problem hai ,,mai jyada der tak mask nahi pehen sakti hun'

said old woman

"oh! ye baat hai ,,uncle aap he samaj lijiye na ,,jab unko problem hogi tho rehne dijiye ,,ye kuch aur parties me leke jaiye"

'haan ,,,mere paas ek idea hai ,,kyun na hum aaj rat kisi restaurant me jaake dinner karle ,,sirf ap aur hum,,akele' old man said

'old woman blushed ,,lekin is tickets ka kya karenge'

evening at party

a lady entered there with a silver coloured mask ,,if the mask is removed no body themselves from praising her

"uff yeh party ek tho mai yaha kisiko nahi jaanti,,yeh dono uncle aunty mujhe yaha ka ticket dediya zabardasti "

she sat at a corner

beside her a man who is fully of costume was sitting ,,she thought of talking with him but refused her idea

after some time the man who is sitting near her initiated the talk

"aap yaha ke akeli aayi kya"

'haan aapko kaise pata',,,she heard his voice which is not his real one because the mask is making his voice his voice and herself too.

they talked with eachother some time but its not easy to talk with strangers easily ,,so they were taking their time

"aap kisi baat se udaas lagti hai shayed ,,,kuch hua hai kya"he asked

'nai aisi koi baaat nahi '

"actually mai ladkiyon ki phsycology jaaanta hun ,,,shayed isliye keh raha hun"

bol dena tarika aur waise bhi wo tujhe kaha jaanta hai,,aur waise bhi bolne se tere dard shayed k** hojaye

"kahi pyaaar vyaar ka chakkar tho nahi,,"he asked

'haan ,,yehi tho hai'

"kya hua !ladke ne shaadi se mana kardiya kya ,,agar aisa hai tho mujhe bataiye mai tikhane ke laaunga usko"

'shaadi tab hoti jab dono haan kahe,,jab ek dusre ko izhaar kare' her sound was sad

"accha !kya kaam karta hai wo"

'jee wo ek bohat bade business man hai '

"oh! main bhi thode business men ko jaanta hun,,shayed mai aapki madad kar paun ,,waise kya naam hai unka"

'abhijeet shrivastava'

the man was shocked

"aapka naam kya hai,,wo,,kya mai jaan sakta hun"

'tarika'

the man removed his mask and his face is like glowing ,,the lady was also shocked ,,she too removed her mask

"I LOVE YOU TARIKA"said abhijeet without wasting a minute

'I HATE YOU'

"kyun "he asked innocently

'kal raat ko tumne mujhe kyun chillaya,,mai kitni udaas hogayi thi ,,aur tumne mujhe manane kyun nahi aaye'

"oh! I am sorry darling,,"

'tum bohat bure ho ,,I HATE YOU'

"I LOVE YOU "he said once again

she smiled ,,I LOVE YOU TOO

he hugged her

'dobara kabhi nahi daantoge na'b

"I promise you my dear beautiful lady ,,waise aap yaha kaise"

'wo ek old uncle aur aunty ne mujhe yaha ka ticket diya tha park mei ,,zabardasti,,maine socha free ticket hai isliye aagayi'aur aap she asked him

"shayed wahi ols aunty aur uncle mujhe bhi bheja tha "he smiled at her

she too smiled and hugged him.

 **Fabulous isn't it...then what are you waiting for ... Chalo chalo phataphat review karo...and pls vote the OS out of 5. Guess the writer :).**

.

.

 **Guys, as far as I have rechecked, I have posted all the OS of all themes which was sent to me. If anything is missed...I m really sorry...and plss doo lemme know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Results of Theme1 Oses have been finalized... Will be posted in next 10 mins.**

 **Signing off**

 **MAHl ... .lots of love.**


End file.
